Souhaité la mort
by Girly08
Summary: Alors que Kanan se promené près de la ville de Lothal, il ramasse un cristal qui peut exaucés des vœux. Plus tard, il eu une dispute avec Ezra et souhaite malheureusement quelque chose qui va coûté la vie de son Padawan. Quel est se vœux ? Que vont faire L'équipage ? Es que Kanan va perdre son Padawan pour toujours ? Découvre le en lisant cette histoire.


**Salut ! Je vous présente, ma deuxième Fanfiction sur Star Wars Rebels** **Et oui mais dans cette deuxième fanfiction elle aura que un seul chapitre.**

 **D'abord** **je fait que les histoire qui on un seul chapitre et après celle qui on plusieurs chapitres, bref, j'espère que je vais avoir plus de favoris et d'avis, je sais que c'est dur de traduire mes histoires mais je fait tous le temps cela.**

 **Je sais qu'il y a des français qui lis mes fanfictions :D.**

 **Attention : Description de la souffrance, un peu de sang ( désolé si j'oublie quelque chose) et aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Souhaité la mort.**

Sur Lothal,Kanan Jarrus et Ezra Bridger étaient en formation Jedi en dehors du Ghost, Kanan envoyait des briques de lait a Ezra pour qu'il réussit a les coupée avec son Sabre laser sans problème mais Ezra n'était pas concentré.

'' Ezra ! Concentre toi ! '' Crie le Jedi.

Ezra le regarda en même temps d'essayé de coupée les brique '' J'essaye Maître mais vous allez trop vite .''

'' Petit, L'Empire n'hésite pas de tiré sur nous,si tu ne te concentre pas, tu peut être sur de recevoir un Laser sur toi '' Soupire Kanan.

Ezra éteins son Sabre laser '' Je veux bien essayé mais c'est difficile de se concentré en même temps d'évité de recevoir une brique dans la tête.''

''L'entrainement est terminée pour aujourd'hui'' Termine Kanan.

Ezra leva un sourcille '' Quoi ! Mais on a commençait a s'entraîne il y a 20 minute !''

'' Ezra, j'ai dis que c'est terminé ! '' Redit le Maître Jedi.

Ezra se mit a marché dans le Ghost, il se retourne et regarde son Maître, il soupira et va dans sa cabine qui partagé avec Zeb.

Kanan regarde vers le ciel et soupire, il sortie sa com '' Hera, je vais me promené près de la ville ''.

'' D'accord Kanan mais soit prudent.'' Dit Hera a travers la com.

Kanan se dirige près de la ville de Lothal, il s'assit dans l'herbe et regarde la ville au loin. Il resté assis jusqu'à qu'il en est eu marre, le Jedi se leva et commence a partir mais quelque chose attire son attention.

Quelque chose brille au loin, il se dirige vers celle-ci, il ramassa la chose brillante et appercu que c'était un cristal rouge.

'' Wow ! Se cristal doit coûté beaucoup de crédit, je vais le prendre''.

Il prit le cristal et se dirige vers le Ghost, il vu Ezra sur la rampe avec les bras croisé.

'' Hera ma dit que tu étais parti te promené '' Dit-il.

'' Tu me cherché ? '' Demande Kanan.

Ezra hausse les épaule '' Peut-être ''

Kanan leva les yeux et se dirige vers sa cabine mais sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, le cristal tombe de sa poche et tombe au pied du Padawan. Ezra le ramasse et regarde le cristal.

'' Euh..Kanan, ou a tu eu sa ? '' Demande l'adolescent en montrant le cristal a son Maître.

Kanan s'appercut que le cristal n'était plus dans ces poche et se retourne vers son Padawan qui le tenait.

'' Donne moi sa ! '' crie le Jedi.

Ezra esquiva son Maître qui essayé de prendre le cristal de ces main.

'' Kanan, Que es que c'est ?''

'' Rien qui te regarde ! '' Répondit Kanan en colère.

Ezra se mit en colère et cria '' Que es qu'il te prend Kanan, d'abord tu arrête la formation, tu te met en colère et la tu ne veux rien me dire a propos de cette pierre ''

Kanan ne changea pas son humeur, il était toujours en colère. '' Ezra, donne moi sa tout de suite '' il tend sa main.

'' NON ! Pas temps que tu me dis ce que c'est ?! '' Insiste l'adolescent.

Tout d'un coup, Kanan devenu de plus en plus en colère.

 **Attention: Sujet sensible au sujet d'Ezra.**

'' Pourquoi a chaque fois que je fait quelque chose, tu vien t'en mêlé, maintenant je comprend pourquoi tes parent ton abandonnés, tu est un Lothrat, un rat des rues ?! Si tu n'étais pas venu nous volé, on ne se serai jamais connu ! Enfant pathétique et qui serre a rien !''

Ezra était choqué '' Je te déteste !''

'' Je souhaiterai que tu pars de se monde comme sa je serai tranquille ! '' Souhaite Kanan.

'' KANAN JARRUS !'' '' Cria soudainement une voix masculine.

Ils se sont retourné pour voire Hera, Sabine, Zeb et Chopper sur le balcon. **( je sais pas si sa s'appel comme sa ).**

Hera étais très en colère , Sabine avait une main sur sa bouche, Zeb était très choqué et Chopper était très calme.

Ezra se mit a pleuré et s'enfui dans sa cabine. '' Ezra attend ! '' Crie Sabine et Zeb.

Sabine,Zeb et chopper suivi Ezra pour le réconforté laissant Kanan et Hera a deux.

Kanan ramasser le cristal qui était maintenant Gris mais il ne sent soucie pas.

'' Que ce que c'était sa ?! Maintenant Ezra est en larme ! '' Dit-elle en faisant la moral a Kanan.

'' Je suis désolé, j'était énervé '' Avoue le Jedi.

'' C'est pas a moi que tu dois t'excusé, mais a ton Padawan '' Commende la Twi'lek.

'' Il s'excusera demain, Ezra a besoin de repos '' Informe Sabine.

Hera hocha la tête, regarde le Jedi et se dirige vers la salle de pilotage.

Kanan soupire et va dans sa cabine pour se reposé. Il mis le cristal Gris sur la table et se couche.

 **Le lendemain matin.**

 **POV Kanan**

Je me suis réveillé pour allé prendre le petit déjeuné, j'ouvris la porte et vu Hera, Sabine, Zeb,Chopper en train de mangé des céréale mais Ezra n'étais pas la.

Je me suis assis a coté d'Hera '' Ezra ne c'est pas encore réveillé ?.''

Tout le monde me regarde subitement '' Non pas encore '' Répondit Zeb.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révélé Ezra. Je me suis levé et va vers mon Padawan.

'' Hey Ezra, je suis désolé pour hier, j'était très énervé. Tu n'est pas pathétique et pas un Rat des rues. Je suis désolé pour tes parents, tu sais mon Maître est morte durant l'ordre 66, elle ma dit de courir et je me suis enfuit, avant de m'enfuir, j'ai vu mon Maître mourir et j'ai cru que jamais j'allait avoir un nouvelle espoirs dans ma vie jusqu'à que je te rencontre. Je t'aime ma petite Etoile, merci''.

Ezra se retourna vers moi et me sourit '' je te pardonne Kanan ''

Je lui sourie également, tout d'un coup ces yeux a commencé a s'écarquillé et il haletait,comme si il avait du mal a respiré !

'' Ezra ?! '' Je commencés a m'inquiété.

Tout d'un coup il évanouis '' EZRA ! '' Je l'attrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le tien prés de moi.

'' KARABAST ! '' crie Zeb.

'' EZRA ! '' j'entendu Sabine.

'' KANAN ! Amène Ezra a la salle d'urgence ! VITE ! '' m'ordonne Hera.

Je pris Ezra en style marié et le serre près de moi et court en direction de la salle d'urgence.

J'arrive dans la salle d'urgence et pose Ezra dans un lit vide, j'ai voulus resté avec lui mais Hera me pousse a L'extérieur de la salle.

'' Que ce que tu fait ?!, mon Padawan a besoin de moi '' J'essayé vraiment de resté avec mon fils.

Attendez, j'ai appelais Ezra mon fils ? Oui ! Je le considère comme mon enfant.

'' Kanan ! Ezra a besoin d'aide, ne t'inquiète pas il ira bien '' Me rassure notre Pilote.

'' D'accord '' Je sortie de la salle et attend dans les couloirs.

 **POV Hera**

Après avoir sortie Kanan de la salle d'urgence, je me suis retourné pour vérifier sur Ezra. Il était pale, en sueur, toujours inconscient et il avait du mal a respiré.

Je lui mit un masque respiratoire sur la bouche et le nez pour qu'il puisse mieux respiré et aussi un IV dans son bras et un moniteur cardiaque.

Je soupire et caressa sa joue '' Ne t'inquiète pas Bébé, tu sera beaucoup mieux dés que j'aurais trouvé se qui cloche ''

J'entendu un bruit électronique qui venais de l'holoMédical **( c'est un ordinateur qui trouve les symptômes des blessures , des maladies ou quoi que se soit ).** Il a trouvé se qu'il cloche avec notre Ezra. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et vu les Résulta inscrit dessus.

Mes larme commençait a monté au yeux quand j'ai vu le problème, il me resté plus qu'a le dire a l'Équipage.

 **POV Narrateur**

Kanan et le reste de l'équipage attendait Hera pour savoir si Ezra allé bien. La porte s'ouvrit pour révélé Hera avec des larme au yeux.

'' Hera ! Qu'est qu'il y a ? '' Kanan commençait a s'inquiété .

'' C'est Ezra'' Avoue t-elle.

Le reste de l'équipage se lève '' Es qu'il va bien ? '' Demande Sabine plaine d'inquiétude.

Hera se mit a pleuré de plus en plus '' Non, il...il...''.

'' Il quoi Hera ? '' Questionne tristement le Jedi.

'' Il va mourir ! '' pleure la pilote.

Le monde de Kanan s'effondre devant lui, son Padawan, son fils, va mourir.

'' Quoi ? Non c'est impossible '' murmure le Jedi.

'' Hera, dit nous la cause '' Demande désespérée le Lasat.

'' Les Résulta disent qui ne trouve aucune cause, mais qu'il va mourir''

Kanan commence a pleuré '' Non, Non,non,non,non '' il tomba a genoux.

Hera et les autre se mit a pleuré en silence pour leur jeune coéquipier.

 **1 heure plus tard...**

'' Quoi ?! Il n'y a aucun remède ? '' Crie Hera.

L'équipage étais parti demandé a Vizago pour savoir si il y avait un remède pour sauvé Ezra.

'' Comme je le dit ma chère Hera, il n'y en a aucun pour sauvé votre amie '' dit Vizago.

Hera soupira '' Merci quand même Vizago '' elle se dirigea vers ses amie '' il n'y a aucun remède ''

'' Non, il dois y avoir une solution '' crois Kanan.

''désolé Kanan, Il n'y en a pas '' dit La Pilote.

les Spectres rentra dans le Ghost sauf Kanan qui resté pour discuté avec Vizago..

'' Tien, Kanan alors que veut tu ? '' Demande Vizago avec un sourire méchant.

'' Je veux que tu me dis tout sur ce cristal '' Propose le Jedi.

Vizago examine le cristal Gris '' Intéressant, ou a tu eu sa ? '' il demande.

'' Près de la ville de Lothal, je l'ai ramené sur le vaisseaux et Ezra et Moi avons eu une dispute et se matin, Ezra avait du mal a respiré et il c'est évanouie mais le cristal étais rouge mais le lendemain elle a était Grise. '' Explique l'homme a la queux de cheval.

'' A tu souhaité quelque chose quand tu avais encore le cristal sur toi ? '' Redemande Vizago.

Kanan essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il a dit a Ezra hier.

'' Je lui est dit _* je souhaite que tu pars de se monde *_ ''

Vizago se mit a rire '' le cristal que tu a ramassé près de la ville de Lothal est une pierre de Vœux, au début la pierre est rouge car tu n'a pas encore souhaité quelque chose mais elle est devenu Gris quand tu a souhaité _* La mort de ton Padawan*_ ''

'' Je n'ai pas souhaité la mort de mon Padawan ! '' Crie Kanan.

Vizago croisa les bras et se mit a rire '' Tu avais dit _*je souhaite que tu pars de se monde*_ , qui voulait dire que tu veux que ton Padawan ne soit plus de se monde ''

Les yeux du Jedi élargis, il venait de se rendre compte de se qu'il a dit a Ezra. '' Oh Non, NON ! C'est a cause de moi qu'il va mourir ''

Il tomba a genoux et recommence a pleuré '' Qu'es que j'ai fait !?''

 **1 heure plus tard (encore)**

 **POV Kanan**

J'étais dans la salle d'urgence, dans le lit avec Ezra, je le regardait et le sérré contre moi,en faisant attention au fils. Je caresser sa joue et sa main, il était encore inconscient. Je n'arrivais pas a croire qu'il allait mourir a cause de moi.

'' Kan...Kanan ? '' Dit une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Je me suis assis pour voir que les yeux d'Ezra était ouverte '' Oh Ezra, je suis désolé ''.

'' Désolé pour quoi ? ''

J'ai commençais a pleuré et le serré dans mes bras.

'' C'est de ma fautes, tu va mourir a cause de moi, le cristal que j'ai ramené sur le Ghost étais une pierre de vœux et quand on c'est disputé, j'ai souhaitais accidentellement que tu pars de se monde et il n'y a aucun remède. Je suis désolé'' Pleure le Jedi.

'' Kan...Kanan se n'ai pas de ta fautes, tu ne savait pas que c'étais un cristal pour les vœux, si je me concentré durant la formation Jedi, je ne serai pas la. Je t'aime Maître ou devrai-je dire Papa ''

Je câliné mon Padawan '' Je t'aime aussi, fils'' on souriait tout les deux.

Tout d'un coup, il toussa durement, il mit ces main a son coup et toussa encore plus jusqu'au sang.

'' HERA ! Au secourt ! '' je crie.

Ezra toussa du sang, je m'inquiété '' Ne t'inquiète pas Bébé, je suis la, je ne vais pas te laissé ''

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Hera étais entré avec le visage inquiet. Elle vit mon Padawan avec du sang sur ses lèvres.

''Oh mon dieux ! Kanan, retourne le pour pas qu'il s'étouffe '' Me commende-t'elle.

Je retourne mon Padawan doucement et il toussa encore du sang.

'' Ka...na..kanan, aide moi ! '' Appelé de l'aide mon Fils.

'' Je suis la petit, tien bon '' Je le rassuré.

Il hocha la tête, lentement. '' Kanan, sort de la salle s'il te plait, je vais m'occupé d'Ezra '' dit Hera.

'' D'accord '' Je sortie de la salle et attendu.

 **Quelque minute plus tard..**

Sabine et Zeb m'avaient rejoins dans les couloir, Hera n'était pas encore sortie. La porte s'ouvrit et Hera était en larme.

'' Il va bientôt mourir, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps'' Dit Hera tristement.

Ont rentre dans la salle d'urgence et vu Ezra très pale, et très fatigué '' Le..les...les a..amies ? '' il dit faiblement.

Zeb était le premier a parlé '' Ezra, , sache que je te considère comme mon petit frère, repose toi bien petit '' il sortie de la piece en éssayent de ne pas pleuré mais il étais en larme.

ensuite, c'étais au tour de Sabine '' Ezra, tu sera toujours mon petit frère, dort bien '' Elle couru dans a chambre en pleurant.

Maintenant c'est au tour de Hera '' Oh mon Bébé, tu sera toujours mon petit bébé, je t'aime, au revoir '' Elle se mit a pleuré dans mes bras et sortie.

Il ne resté plus que mon Padawan et Moi, je lui prit la main, ces yeux étaient encore ouverte. '' Merci de m'avoir aidé a reprendre confiance en moi et de reprendre la bataille pour sauvé des personne en danger, je t'aime fiston, que la force soit avec toi'' Je me mit a pleuré.

'' Mer..ci P-papa, j-je t'ai..me aussi, ainsi q-que les autre, prenez s-soin de vous, q'que la force soit avec vous '' Avec ces parole, il ferma les yeux et ne respire plus.

Ezra Bridger, mon Padawan, mon Fils, notre Spectre six est mort.

'' Non, Non non non ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui, il n'a rien fait !, d'abord Maître Depa Biliaba et Maintenant Ezra'' Je le tenais contre moi, je pleuré sur son visage.

Je ne le lâchait pas, je continuais a pleuré, tout sa étais a cause de moi.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard...**

 **POV Narrateur**

Kanan était au bord du lac avec le cristal Gris, il regardait la pierre.

'' A cause de cette pierre, j'ai perdu ma belle étoile, je souhaiterais annulé se souhait qui a pris la vie de mon Enfant'' Une larme tomba sur le cristal.

Tout d'un coup le cristal se mit a brillé et disparaît des main du Jedi.

'' Qu'es que c'était que sa !? Et ou est passé le cristal ? ''

Tous d'un coup la voix d'Hera se fit entendre a travers la com du Jedi _'' Kanan ! Rentre vite au vaisseaux, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux dés que tu verra se qu'il c'est passé ! ''_

'' J'arrive Hera '' il coupe la com et cour en direction du Ghost.

 **Deux minute plus tard..**

Kanan arriva dans le Ghost et allé dans les couloir pour trouvé les autres avec un sourire sur leur visages.

'' Je suis la, Qu'elle est l'urgence ? '' Questionne Kanan.

'' Va voir dans la salle d'urgence '' Dit Sabine.

Kanan ouvris la porte de la salle et vu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'il a toujours voulu revoir.

Ezra avais les yeux ouvert, il était assis dans son lit en train de parlé avec Hera.

'' Kanan! '' Ezra se leva et couru vers lui et le serra dans ces bras.

Kanan était heureux,son Fils était vivant.

'' Comment...? comment...?C'est pas possible ! '' Kanan était confus, il était impossible qu'une personne pouvait revenir a la vie.

'' Bah, apparemment si, on peux '' Rie le Padawan.

Kanan repense au cristal qui avait disparu au moment qu'il a eu l'appel sur son com mais aussi ou il a souhaité d'annulé le vœux pour perdre Ezra.

'' Mais OUIII c'est sa !'' Cria de joie le Jedi.

'' C'est sa quoi Kanan ? '' Demande Sabine.

'' Ezra est revenu a la vie quand le cristal a commencé a brillé car j'ai souhaité d'annulé le vœux que j'ai fait avant. J'ai annulais le vœux''.

Hera, Sabine, Zeb et Ezra était choqué et heureux.

Kanan couru a Ezra et le câliné dans ces bras et l'embrassa sur son front.

'' Je t'aime Ezra ''.

'' Moi aussi Kanan''.

Tout le monde rejoins les deux garçon et ils se sont tous fait un câlin.

Toute est bien qui fini bien.

 **Voilaa j'ai fini ma deuxième Histoire, bientôt une troisième histoire va sortir, sa sera une Fanfiction avec un seul chapitre. Elle ma prit 3 jours pour le finir (enfin) Bref a bientôt.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


End file.
